


Family helper.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Cum Fetish, Deep fucking, F/M, Fucking, Full Nelson, Incest, Maledom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Juniper Arc had been cheated on by the love of her life! Now broken and straight maybe it's time for Jaune to help his mother like he helps his sisters? By fucking that depression right out of her cunt!
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 72





	Family helper.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for anonymous.

"Mom. Tell me are you feeling ok?" Jaune asked as he rubbed his mother's shoulder Juniper Arc looked down at her knees as she turned her head around. She gave Jaune a small smile as she wiped the tears from her face, she fixed her son with her best motherly smile as she whimpered softly.

"Yes, I'm fine Jaune. I'm just dealing with a lot right now." Juniper said as she wiped the tears from her face. She tried to make sure that Jaune knew she was ok but she failed miserably in her attempt to comfort her youngest child. Jaune tried to smile at his mother but the smile never met his eyes as he felt his fingers ball into fists as he let his anger rise. 

"Jaune dear I'm fine. I just am tired is all." Juniper said her tears clear on her face. Her perfect pale face covered with tear-stained mascara was wiped away from her face as she smiled weakly.

"I just have to get out for a while you know? The papers have..." 

"The papers are here mom. You just signed off on them ok?" Saffron said as she put her hands on her mother's shoulders as well. Saffron frowned as she let her own tears leave her eyes lids.

She knew that she had to do something for her mother but there was nothing for her to do. Her father did what he did and there was no choice after it to just do something!

"Come on mom. You can't just think about this all day. What are the others going to think when their mom is so sad!" Jaune said rubbing his mother's shoulder a bit harder than normal. Juniper let out one last whimper her chest shook in her still a bit too tight light green blouse that was almost teal in color. 

Her massive bust was kept back by a small green flower pendant that kept her chest in place. Her massive breasts strained against her dress as the elder woman whipped her cheeks. 

"I know that! I know that Jaune. I just need a second to get it together is all. I still have a lot to get used to. Especially when the house is a bit more... empty." Juniper said the massive house that had once had ten booming members that had been active was reduced to nine. Even if the number was only just one short the absence of the one member of the Arc house was still more noticeable than anything else. 

"Dad made his choice, mom. He made his choice and he can rot for it." Jaune spat as he looked down. He knew that his father had cheated on his mother and had been doing so for many years. And now that she had finally caught him red-handed Jaune had to help pick up the pieces with Saffron and fix her and the family after the divorce was finalized this morning.

"I just... miss him still."

"Mom, you know what he did. Sure I still love dad but I hate what he did." Saffron said as she gave her mother who she was a dead ringer for a comforting smile she knew that her mother was going to be crying herself to sleep for nights at a time now. And she was going to make sure that her mother did her best during this rough transition period.

"Do you even know who he was with? Like who was the woman?" Jaune finally asked as Juniper paused and a scowl appeared on her face for the first time that day. She scowled as she balled her fists, her tear-stained blue eyes looked down as she bit her bottom lip.

"Branwen. That was her name. That home-wrecking cunt! Couldn't even stick around long enough to raise her own daughter! Now she's out there breaking up my marriage!? I don't know what I should do but I have half a mind to go over there and give her a piece of my mind!" Juniper shouted as she slammed her fist into her dining room table! She was livid her tears fell harder as she felt the bitterness of rejection creep into her mind. 

She knew that she was better than that Branwen bitch and she knew that she was supposed to have the life that she deserved! And now? Now she was here without a husband and no one to warm her bed when she came home at night.

"Don't worry mom, you look much better than her! You are ten times as beautiful than she can ever hope to be!" Jaune said as he felt tears on his face run down hard he had looked up to his dad! He had trusted and respected him all his life and now this? Now he makes that decision!?

_ Why can't he just stay with mom!? How is that so hard!? She is beautiful and you just leave her for some random woman!? _ Jaune thought his hands balled into tight fists as Juniper gulped! She gave her son a sorrowful look as she whimpered. 

"I am just trying to get you out of here mom! I just want you to see other guys! I know that it might be a might a bit too soon for you but you can not just stay in the house! You have to get out of here! You need some fresh air! To get out and see the sun!" Saffron said as Juniper laid back into the couch.

She took a deep breath. Jaune's eyes went down to her chest, the massive pale breasts that seemed to call to him shook as Jaune sore that he could just make out the faintest outline of her nipples through her thin bra. Jaune felt his jeans tent as he knew that he should not be looking but he kept his eyes away and began to walk away. Jaune sprinted away as he knew that he had to get away from his mom and talk to his sister to get to relax. 

\-----

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

"So what do you want to do about mom sis? You think that we can just keep talking to her and she will be ok?" Jade asked, laying on the bed in her room she looked at her sister Clair as she laid back both sisters looked about the same long silky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They were only a few years apart but they looked just the same. Both had the same perky c cup breasts clad in light teal bras both lounged out in their underwear without care for the other and both pointedly  _ ignored _ the hard wet smacking sounds that filled the air.

"I think that mom just has to find a new man. I mean if she found dad I think that she can pick a new man." Clair the younger said looking at her phone as she saw her sister flip through a book page.

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _ The hard wet smacking sounds of flesh crashing into flesh became louder as Jade rolled her eyes. She leaned back into her book letting the soft bed comfort her as she read the next chapter of her story that she had been lazing with for the last few days after the chaos of her father's infidelity as she flipped her pages.

"I don't know what to do but can someone just be quiet while we relax here?" 

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

_ "AIE! That's it, baby bro! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" _ Lara said as Jaune slammed into her from the back! Jaune grunted as he fucked his sister in a standing full nelson! His foot of hard thick dick slammed deep into her cunt his dick pistoning in and out of her pussy as he rammed her!

"Fuck you are tight!" Jaune hissed as he felt his dick gripped by his sister's tight cunt! Lara was gripping down hard on his dick his cock felt like it was melting in his sister's tight cunt as he slammed into her without remorse! Jaune grunted as he felt his sister's soft breasts in one hand, his thick cock forcibly  _ spreading _ her tight cunt as he speared her over and over again!

His dick plowed into her cunt his thick cock permanently rearranging her tight love canal into his own personal fuck tunnel as he railed her! The hard wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh where rougher in the more secluded parts of the Arc house, the Arc siblings with the noticeable exception of Saffron engaged in their favorite pastime of fucking their younger brother or more importantly letting their younger brother fuck them into a groaning drooling mess! 

Jaune grunted his sister's soft pillowy breasts where putty in his hand, he groped her chest making sure that he got a nice full grip of his elder siblings' breasts as he plowed up into her cunt! Jaune fucked his sister like she was a common whore his dick rammed into her from below making a thick bulge appear in her guts as her brother for the third time that day rearranged her guts to be his own personal cock sock as he slammed into her with hard steady thrusts of power! 

"Jaune! That's it! Fuck me right there man! You can do this! Make me cum as only you can!" Lara shouted as she felt her guts churn, her stomach was already heavy with the thick creamy baby gravy that her little brother had forced into her before! Jaune's dick was up to three thick shots in his sister's womb, her protected womb covered in his thick cum, Jaune had no intention of getting his siblings pregnant at least not yet as he plowed hard into her! 

Jaune knew that he was going to cum soon. The hot set soft velvety pussy of his sister gripped his dick as she coaxed his cum out of him! Jaune's cock was already feeling like blowing the fourth load into his sister and he knew that if he didn't nut soon that his dick might just break!

"I can't believe you are reaching so deep! You usually never fuck me like this bro! What's going on!?" Lara screamed and her blue eyes went crossed as her brother's massive dick made her cum again! Her mind was slowly but surely turning into mush as Jaune pounded into her!

His every dick thrust made her breast jiggle her c cups shook violently as Jaune plowed her hard! His other hand gripped her waist getting a good amount of one right plump ass cheek into it as he felt her dripping cunt's fluids spry out as his dick rearranged her tight guts with ever joyous mind breaking dick thrust right into her center! 

"Fuck little bro! If you keep fucking my center like this you are going to break me!"

"Maybe that's what he wants?"

"It would stop her from screaming you know?" The twins’ Luna and Sarah said both studied their entrance exams both identical blonde angles with double D breast wide curvy hips and a vibrator down their panties studied while each being secretly jealous that it was not their time with Jaune.

Both of the tight blonded girls cunts dripped leaking out wanting to take their brother's dick again but none of them knew how to ask before the session was over. And besides, it was clear that something was wrong with Jaune. Something was up with him. He was usually a lot more caring when he fucked them but this? It looked like he was going ot break, Lara, in half!

"If his dick keeps hitting her like that."

"He might break her womb in five."

"I wish he would do that to me."

"Ditto." The twins said the fires of jealousy burned in their eyes as they let the small plastic pink eggs that horribly paled in comparison to their brother's dick go off as the grunted and groaned. Jaune felt his orgasm coming as he slammed his dick into the hilt of his sister one last time!

His already rough pace had taken on a damn near mind breaking rhythm of brutal pelvis slaps and the shrill  _ shrieks _ of his sister screaming in pleasure as she got her mind turned to mush by her younger brothers massive breeding dick!

"Fuck Jaune! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Hold it!" Jaune shouted as he came hard! Both Arc's screamed as they came hard! Both of them came again Lara had an orgasm to break her mind her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came hard! 

Both teens screamed as Jaune's cum filled her womb again! Lara felt her already packed womb stuffed hard with her brother's thick virulent cum! She felt her eyes fully go into the back of her head as she came on that thick pale dick!

Lara let the cum fill her as her own orgasm rocked her body! She knew she came hard her cunt gripping down on his cock as she expertly  _ drained _ her little brother in the way that she knew that only a family member could and not even his possible gf Nikos? Was that her name could do! 

_ Not like she ever is! Jaune is our man and Arc's do not share! _ Lara thought the fires of jealousy burned bright in her core before the feeling of her body being filled made her groan out, the fires of jealousy drowned out by the massive amount of cum that was sloshing around in her guts making her gut bulge out slightly. 

Jaune and Lara gasped Lara went limp her body spent the twenty minutes of rough fucking was more than enough to tire the young woman out. Jaune grunted as he for his part began to walk towards the bed, Jaune walked to the empty spot between his other sisters Jade and Clair Jaune deposited Lara between them with a wet  _ plop! _

Jaune slammed her face down on the bed her ruined for the moment cunt popped and bubbled as Jaune saw his cum fall out of her, Jaune let his cum rain down her stretched hole taking note of the way she twitched and groaned as his handiwork was laid out before him. 

Jaune gave her round bubbly but two quick smacks!

_ Whap! Whap! _ One smack on each cheek! "Jaune!? What are you doing!?" Lara asked as Jaune gasped he took a step back his head had to clear he sat down on a chair in the upper attic gasping as he shook his head.

"I.. I don't know I feel strange. I feel hot and pissed and I don't know what to do." Jaune admitted sheepishly he felt bad spanking his sisters as he loved them and was usually not as rough with them. Jaune let out a deep sighed before the shuffling of feet came before him as he looked up as two blonde heads appeared before his naked figure. 

Luna and Sarah had somehow crawled over to their little brother both twins on their knees eyes wide as they eyed his still hard as a rock with a fierce hunger Jaune had never seen on them before that one day.

"Girls? Luna? Sara? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like bro?" Sarah asked as she kissed his dick head, Jaune let out a low whimper as he felt the girls thin lips push onto his fat dicks head. 

Jaune felt Sarah kissed the tip of his dick as he felt Lara go to the base of it. She began to kiss and suck on his balls making sure to take the heavy tennis ball-sized nuts into her mouth as both girls began to give their clearly stressed brother a much needed double blowjob. 

"You are stressed brother. We are going to help with that." Lara said as she began to suck his balls. Both girls worked his dick as a pair, the twins were always used to doing things together, and blowing their brother's dick was by far and above the favourite thing that they would do!

_ Hah! Look at us working together bro! You can't ask for better service than this! _

_ I don't know what those other sluts are thinking about but when it comes down to making our brother feel good there are no other sisters that can do it like us! _

_ Ruby and Yang better back off with that skank mom of this! Cause this dick is our property! _ The sisters thought as Jaune grunted his twin hands fell down on both of their heads as Jaune began to work their heads up and down his dick. 

Pushing down on the twin bobbing heads groaning softly as he let their twin velvety tongues works his cock over!

"Fuck you two always know how to make me feel good. You seem to always know when I need some  _ encouragement _ ." Jaune said as he let them blow his dick, both of the girls loved the way his dick just got harder and harder as they blew him. 

"You know we do this!"

"Because we love you right?" Both twins asked as they bobbed up and down on Jaune's dick their tongues danced and dragged up and down the foot of cock as they gave him a messy sloppy bj that would be in his mind for the rest of the year! 

They both made sure to lather his dick taking as much of it into their mouths before popping off! Getting as much of that thick dick meat into their hot wet mouth holes as they could making sure Jaune knew just how much they loved deep throating and worshipping his tool and that no matter how  _ hard _ he looked there was no better pair to be on their knees asses shaking in the air cunts drooling down and mouths worshipping his cock as those two girls!

"Do you see that?"

"I see two girls that don't know what it means to wait." The sisters on the bed said as they watched the younger twins blowing their brother like it was their last day alive or something.

"Jeeze! That brother of ours! Where does he get off spanking me like that?" Lara asked her ass cheeks still a bit red, her ass still stung a bit from the slap of her brother but she knew that he loved her. Lara groaned as she still felt the cum from her earlier pounding  _ drip out _ of her bruised and stretched cunt! She could not even consider walking as her legs felt like jello and she thought the second that she stood up she was going to die.

"So do you want to ask why Jaune is so aggressive today or not?" Jade asked as she flipped through her book paying no real attention to her fucked into a stupor sister before her laying on her side the slow wet drooling sounds of their brother's cum leaking out of her broken cunt as the other sister sighed.

"You both need to look a bit deeper, I think we all know why Jaune is a bit off today."

"It's dad right Clair?" Lara asked the elephant in the room had to come out sooner or later and now seemed the right time to address it. Jaune was getting his dick wonderfully worshipped by the twins and with the eagerness, they showed in blowing him it was not likely that they were going to be finished anytime soon. 

If the hard wet  _ pops! _ And low seductive licking sounds the groans of pleasure form Jaune and the increasingly loud buzzing sounds of the vibrators between the twin's legs meant anything that was. 

"I swear those two. They need to learn to turn those things down at the breakfast table or mom will hear them! Seriously it is like they re children!" Lara said her cunt still spewing out a white waterfall of cum, Clair nodded down once absently before looking down to admire her brother’s handiwork of breaking in her younger sisters cunt like it was a cheap whore. 

"You really took a good dicking you know? How about you take a rest tonight and let me or Jade handle him in the bed? You know how he gets at night when he's had a bad day at school right?"

"Yes I know and yes I will take you up on it! Fuck I need a drink. Do you think Juniors is open?"

"Yes. But you are not walking out until you take a shower, you are dripping cum and no one wants to be around that ok?" Jade asked before-

"AHH! I'm cumming!" Jaune came all over the twins painting their face white as he gave the youngest of his sisters a hard bukkake!

"Fuck you came, a lot bro!"

"AH! Not in my hair! Down my throat! Down my throat!" 

"They really are children...." Jade said shaking her head as she slowly went back to her book…

  
  
  


\------

"So... mom... are you sure that you do not want to leave the house for a time?" Jaune said as he massaged his mom's shoulders Jaune had to do his best to keep his hips back. His dick was already tenting hard in his pants. Jaune had to keep his hips back but his mother kept insisting on putting her head back so she would touch it with the back of hers. Jaune had to cough as he pulled back his jeans! Jaune had to keep his eyes up! Saffron had told him to keep mom's spirits up and to not let her feel lonely while she went to go get groceries at the store.

"Jaune? You don't sound that focused, is something keeping your attention?" Juniper asked as Jaune coughed he wanted to look anywhere but his mother's chest. He knew that if he kept looking his dick was never going to go down and if his dick never went down then he was going to have to stab the back of his mom's head with his cock and that was just not ok. Not in the slightest! 

Come on Jaune. Don't be like that. Just think of happy thoughts! You know like fucking the shit out of your sisters when you are done! And not putting your dick where you came into the world! Because that will be bad ok!? Jaune thought as he gulped he looked up into the ceiling but looking away just made his dick harder!

His mother's massive chest swung heavily under him he saw right down into the cavernous valley of her plump D cups. Barley concealed in her bra as he gulped and felt his pants tighten! Jaune had to grip his mother's shoulders as he tried to put his hips back! His dick kept on pushing against his jeans and he knew that his cock was going to just burst out of his pants if he let it!

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Juniper asked as she felt her son's breath hang in the air. Jaune gasped as he did his best to keep his head level as he nodded.

"Fine! Just fine mom! I am just a little pent up is all!" Jaune thought as he slowly began to lose the battle to hold on! 

His mother was just too damn sexy! Her body might be older than most but it was a bombshell of a body! Her breasts were bigger than any pair Jaune had ever seen besides Yang's mom! Her hips and legs formed a perfect curvy hourglass figure and her ass was so round and fat that it more than gave Aunt Kali's a run for her money! Jaune felt his mind losing the will for control he was going to have to take his dick out and either jerk off and find one of his sisters before things got bad!

"I'm sorry mom! I have to go!"

"But you just got here? Dear, what is wrong?" His mother asked Juniper's deep blue eyes looked up to her sons her massive tits hung heavy in those too tight tops that she kept putting on!

Why is she so fucking sexy!? Jaune thought as he coughed into his hand.

"Like I said! I'm just a bit pent up!"

And unless you want me to fuck you let me get out of here before I do something that I know that we will both regret! Jaune thought as his mother stood up. Jaune's mom stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. Her lips turned into a soft motherly smile as she sighed.

"Jaune if you want to fuck your sisters you just need to say so." Jaune paused as time stopped. Jaune felt time stop as the gears of time came to a screeching grinding halt! Jaune blinked five times as his mother gave him a soft smile. 

"Jaune? Is something the matter?"

"Yes!? You know that I am having sex with my sisters!? How!? For how long!?"

"Since you started really. None of you are particularly good at keeping secrets and the sounds the girls make... they remind me of the ways your father used to make me feel... how I wish that I could find a man to make me scream like that..." Juniper said letting the words hand on her lips her eyes roaming her sone before-

Jaune moved without a second thought. One second he was standing gaping at his mother's eyes the next his hands shot out and gripped her by the shoulders as he pulled her in for a rough kiss!

Junipers' eyes went wide as Jaune kissed his mother roughly! Juniper gasped into her son's mouth before his hands gripped her soft and round ass!

Jaune?! What are you doing?! Not even your father was this bold!

Jaune's hands sank into her wide and fat ass! His fingers sank into her ass making her groan her eyes began to roll into the back of her head before Jaune's grip became like iron!

Jaune gripped his mother's ass and lifted her off the ground! Juniper let out a gasp her son's tongue still invading her mouth as Jaune lifted her up and slammed her down on top of her bed! The bed jerked and sprang the tow bodies jostled on the bed as Jaune's hands worked their way down his mother's perfect body! 

Jaune took his time groping and molesting her massive chest. Making sure that she knew what it was like to have a man yank her breasts and treat them like they were toys to him!

Jaune pinched her nipples before traveling down to her panties and pulling them to the side!

Juniper never had the time to ask her son if this was what he really wanted! Jaune slammed his dick out of his jeans! There was a loud unzipping sound before he slammed his dick ring into Juinieprs cunt! 

Jaune slammed his dick into his mother's pussy making her eyes roll into the back of her head! She felt her son's dick slam into her making her legs wrap around Jaune's back as her son started pounding her cunt raw! Jaune sawed into his mother's tight pussy her pussy gripped the cock the place of Jaune's entry to this world!

Jaune's dick slammed into the back of his mother's electric pussy! His cock splitting her cunt in half as his heavy balls begged to get out of his jeans to break their selves on his mother's round and fat ass in person!

Jaune's hands traveled up ripping Junipers breasts out of her bra!

His mouth let out a low squeal of pleassure the effects of getting her brains pounded out from her pussy was more than enough to make her cum over and over again!

By the time her damn near E cups had spilled out, she had cum three times, her pussy unused to the savage assault that her very son was giving to her! She felt her legs turning to mush along with her brain as her son's thick foot of dick broke down her baby chamber! 

Every thrust of his dick right into her womb made sure that the threat of her son giving himself another sibling or two was just riding higher and higher!

By Oum! He's fucking me too hard! I can't deal with this! If he won't stop then I have to break! Juniper thought as Jaune broke her mind with that dick! Jaune's cock pounded her pussy raw! Her eyes had fully gone into the top of her skull! Her son's bitch breaking dick was making his mother into little more than a breeding slut for her son's dick as he fucked his mom raw!

Fuck this is mom's pussy! it is too tight! I can't last like this! Jaune thought as he slowly felt his dick breaking! Jaune's dick was leaking the second he was inside his mother, her pussy had gripped Jaune in a death grip and was stubbornly refusing to let him go! Jaune felt her legs gripping his back pulling him down harder and harder as she allowed him to ravage her! Jaune felt his balls corner as soon as he felt his mom cum so hard that her legs went limp and her soft massive breasts began to leak milk!

Fuck! I'm cumming! Take it! Jaune thought as he hilt his dick! Never stopping his thrusting cumming down her pussy and right into her womb! Jaune's hips hit a brutal pace smacking deep into his mom's pelvis and breeding her at the same time!

Smack! Smack! Smack! Jaune never stopped thrusting his mother belongs to him! His sisters belonged ot him! His family was going to be hi breeding stock and-

"Jaune!? Can you wait to fuck mom before I get back from home!? Jeeze you _pervert_!" 

  
  



End file.
